


Game On

by atothej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atothej/pseuds/atothej
Summary: Clint's out to save to world, whatever it takes. There's a kiss on the line, after all.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr as a prompt.
> 
> **Naescar:** _[A kiss]...because the world is saved?_

On screen, the camera panned up to showcase the carefully animated New York skyline just as celebratory fireworks lit up the sky. (Who was meant to be setting them off, Clint idly wondered? The grateful little NPC avatars who’d only just been rescued from total annihilation?)

“Great work, Avenger!” Steve’s distinctive Cap-voice boomed out over the cheery soundtrack music. “You just saved the world.”

Mildly flummoxed, because honestly, Clint’d been stuck on that final boss fight for over a week now, his hands went slack enough that the controller slipped from his grip and clattered onto the coffee table he was leaning over. “I did it?” Clint muttered disbelievingly, blinking at the screen as the credits began to roll over the NYC backdrop. Then, with the sudden elation of realization, he jumped up and shouted, “I did it! Fuck yeah!”

“Has your day job really become so unfulfilling that beating a video game designed for kids seriously deserves a victory lap?” Tony muttered as he wandered past, head buried in a sea of holographic screens that moved wherever his eyes went.

“Do you have any idea how difficult this fucking game is?” Clint replied with a derisive scoff. “It’s worse than LEGO Batman!”

Tony rolled his eyes, blindly reaching out for a mug on the kitchen’s island counter. (Joke was on him, though, ‘cause it was Steve's mug, and Clint knew for a fact it was full of that nasty protein shake Steve chugged whenever he started to get self-conscious about his food-intake.)

“Kids do just fine with LEGO Batman, Barton,” Tony replied, clearly gearing up for a snark-fest. “You’re the only one having issues grasping simple puzzle logic.”

“Fuck you, I don’t even care. You know why?”

Gesturing expansively with his not-coffee mug, Tony said snidely, “I mean, I don’t actually _care_ why–”

And not interested in listening to Tony’s usual web of bull, Clint cut in with, “Because _I_ just saved the world.”

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow and then went to accompany it with a cheeky sip of his coffee, only to be forced into an unfortunate spit-take instead.

Turning away from Tony with a vindictively pleased grin, Clint called out, “Bucky! You hear that? I saved the world!”

Bucky popped his head out from where it was buried in the depths of the Tower’s immense fridge and leveled him with an unimpressed glower. “Doesn’t count.”

Behind him, Clint could here Tony making exaggerated gagging sounds, but it was honestly best to just ignore him when he started up his Drama Queen routine, because otherwise he’d keep milking it for hours.

“Cap said the words, fair and square!” Clint pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing a smug smirk Bucky’s way.

At the stove minding a bubbling pot, Steve groaned. “Can you all _please_ stop playing that game?”

Clint jabbed a finger full of judgement at Steve and said, “Nope. Nuh-uh. You were warned, mister. Don’t ever give _anyone_ permission to use audio clips of you saying stupid shit.”

“I wasn’t saying stupid–”

“Brought this on yourself!” Clint chirped before rounding back on Bucky. “And you! A bet’s a bet, so pay up!”

Bucky bit out his reply in his usual succinct manner, with a glare tacked on for added intimidation. “Doesn’t. Count.”

“Does so,” Clint insisted, refusing to back down ‘cause goddammit, this was a bet he legitimately _wanted_ to win, for reasons outside of his competitive nature just egging him on to victory.

Bucky rounded the kitchen island and squared up with Clint, staring him down. Clint stared right back. He was fucking _Hawkeye_ , for crying out loud. He wasn’t about to lose a staring contest.

With a huff, Bucky finally gave in. “Fine,” he grumbled, inching that little bit closer to Clint so that they were nose-to-nose. “But be warned. Any future bets placed will be meticulously worded.”

Clint shrugged, too busy letting his belly fill up with excited butterflies to give more than a basic fuck. “Sure, cool, whatever.”

_“Meticulous,_ ” Bucky hissed as he leant forward that last little bit and sealed his lips over Clint’s.

Clint was man enough to admit he melted just then, the same as he did any time Bucky kissed him. Seriously. The guy was over a hundred years old, and he still had some seriously mad game, which wasn’t even fair because–-

“Sixty plus years in cryo,” Clint muttered against Bucky’s mouth, letting their lips rasp together gently. “How are you still such a damn good kisser?”

Bucky rocked back on his heels, and when Clint swayed forward to follow him, he smirked and placed his hand on Clint’s belly to keep him where he was. “It’s like riding a bicycle,” Bucky said with a shrug.

Clint got caught up staring at Bucky’s mouth, trying to memorize the shape of his lips, and said instead of thought, his voice all low and wanting, “I’d ride you all day, if you’d let me.”

Bucky’s hand dipped down subtly to the waist of Clint’s jeans, his fingers hooking around the band as he yanked Clint back into his body. Grinning slyly, Bucky glanced a chaste kiss across Clint’s cheek and said, all silky smooth, “That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [promptmewinterhawk](http://promptmewinterhawk.tumblr.com)!


End file.
